The Burning Wood
by Roaming Spirit
Summary: "There was a moment in my life when I really wanted to kill myself. And there was one other moment when I was close to that. . . . But even in my most jaded times, I had some hope." Might be a high T. Makorra. One shot. Tragedy included.


**A/N: I think I'm going to take a break from Kung Fu Panda and try something new. I don't know if I'll continue the story, my obsession with it is fleeting and clinging onto Legend of Korra. Anyways, I didn't want to touch this section because Korra is sacred to me (I have obsession issues ;) ) and I didn't want to mess it up with my writing, but I'm going to risk it.**

**Maybe I should stick with just one shots. I can't seem to ever finish chapter stories. By the way, try listening to 'Safe and Sound' while reading as background music. Don't know why, but it inspired me to write this. **

**Quote in the summarry belongs to Gerald Way.**

* * *

**_~ The Burning Wood ~_**

_"NO!" _

_A shrill scream split the silent night. Not a single soul was present...except for a Fallen Angel and Satan. She sees them fall. One. By. One. _

_And she is powerless. The heat of her flame, the frozen chill of her water, and even the bone breaking strength of her earth, are gone. At least, temporarily. But she wouldn't hesitate to give it all up for the life of the young man lying in front of her, unmoving. His body drenched in a pool of his own blood..._

With a flash, the memory is gone, leaving Korra shaking in a secluded part in Republic City's Park. There's no thunder to disrupt the quiet night, lightning doesn't even bother to illuminate the area even if it is for a few mere seconds. The moon and stars are hidden, as if they are just as terrified as she is. The rain is the only entity that is brave enough to fall the long way down from heaven onto what seems to be a forsaken world. And it pours heavily. Korra could practically feel it pelting her arms and face like small sharp knives.

But she didn't care. Not anymore.

_The masked madman turned toward her. She moved despite knowing the consequences, quite well due to her stubborn nature. Lightning bolted through her body, but she won't give him the satisfaction of seeing her scream. No. She was too good for that. Too strong. Trying her best to ignore the blistering shocks of electricity, she ran toward the lunatic and blasted a ball of fire at his masked face. But the flame was too weak and it died out before it reached its target. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees, pounding at the earth with her fist in an attempt to keep her screams of pain at bay. The lightning was still attacking her body. _

Korra shivers, but the cold has nothing to do with it. She's alone and she thinks it best. But despite the lack of life present, Korra can't bring herself to cry out her frustrations. It just isn't in her, even if she wants to. She's completely drenched now. Her chances of catching a terrible case of pneumonia are very high. She only brings in her knees closer to her chest. She deserves to be sick anyways. It is her fault that he didn't live. She couldn't save him. She couldn't save anyone. Her brows furrow. Being sick would be too light of a punishment for her failure. Death is a more suitable penalty in her mind. It's only fair that she suffer what her now lost friend had gone through.

_What was only a matter of minutes felt like hours to Korra as the chi blocker finally shut off his electricuting gloves. Yes, Amon saw it fit to torture her with two gloves instead of the usual one. He kneeled down in front of her and spoke in a menacing tone._

_"This is what happens when you try to quash our fight for equality. I'll make you benders pay for the wrongs you've done."_

_He then smacked her square across the jaw, but Korra managed to keep her head from snapping to the side. She growled before landing a harsh blow under Amon's jaw, sending him stumbling back. A few swear words were uttered from him before he grabbed a pair of gloves and nodded to his lieutenant. Korra realized too late her mistake as shocks of electricity racked her body from four sides instead of two. When the torture stopped, she fell to the ground in a heap. She twitched every once in a while from the few sparks that still coursed through her body. Amon stood before her this time. _

_"I_ will _make you suffer the way we non benders have. I will take away everyone you love right in front of you, just like your kind has taken away my and many others' families." He kicked her side hard enough to shove her onto her back. Korra's body ached and she could feel blistering heat buzz from head to toe. Her vision blurred before coming into focus in time to see Amon grab a small boy by the neck._

Korra shakes her head to rid herself of the memory. It doesn't work. They're already burned into her mind like a tattoo. With a sudden flash of anger she turns her head skyward and screams.

"Why? Why weren't you there when I needed you?" She tears at the grass beneath her. Not once did the Spirits help her through this. Not once did the Avatars from long before appear to her to pass on their bit of wisdom. No. They just stayed silent and watched the chaos unfold. Now she is responsible for the deaths of thousands. She is the Avatar. She is supposed to protect them. Not watch them be killed. The rain continues to pound her skin.

_"No...please...h-he's just a kid," she pleaded. Her voice was hoarse and it broke her heart to see the small airbending child terrified into a trembling silence. The poor thing didn't even fight back. He only shed tears of fear. She reached out, but it was already too late. A small crack and the thud of a limp body against the ground. Korra closed her eyes tightly and clenched her outstretched hand. A single tear made its way down her bruised cheek._

Despite the rain, Korra feels something salty in her mouth. With a jolt, she realizes she is crying. She wipes at the oncoming tears furiously, but to no avail. She coughs. Once. Twice. Her body now trembles violently from the cold seeping into her bones. But her mind is too numb to realize it at this point. She is consumed with grief and anger, some of it becoming an unhealthy dose of self-hatred. She didn't want to deal with this anymore. It's all too much. The war. The blood. The pain. Scew it all! Let the next Avatar deal with it.

Korra gets up on shaky limbs and begins her trek back to Air Temple Island. A wave of nostalgia hits her the moment she sets foot on the wet sandy shore. The place now haunts her, devoid of any people at all. As empty as she feels. She walks around the Island until she comes to the jutted rock a good amount of meters above the more jagged sharp rocks below. The ocean crashes onto their shiny surfaces every few seconds before retreating, almost beckoning her to follow their retreat out into the open sea. Korra now acts on instinct. She takes off her boots, socks, and parka. Her hair beads and arm bands are next. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply. She smells salt, drenched bark from the trees, the musky scent of the soaked earth beneath her feet. But most of all...she smells the temptation of release, of letting go, only inches away.

She takes dream-like steps toward the edge of the cliff, feeling pebbles shift under her feet. She opens her eyes and looks down. It's a long drop and yet, she is strangely calm. A sad smile graces her features. Calm is not part of her personality. Ironic how she is exactly that in the face of death. But then again, it is a nice environment to end in. Her birth element surrounding her, below her, and it would envelope her soon-to-be lifeless body. The soft roar of the waves and the patter of rain is a soothing sound.

She outstretches her foot over the edge...

"Korra!"

Her name catches her by surprise and she slips.

Not a second later did she feel a hand gripping her arm tightly and jerking her back onto the ground. She is whirled around to meet fierce golden eyes staring at her with anger, worry, relief, and all the other emotions under the sun.

"What are you doing? You could've gotten yourself killed! What in Spirits name is wrong with you?"

"I can't take it," is her only reply. Mako stares at the girl before him with wide eyes. This is not the Korra he knew. The Korra he knew always fought to the bitter end, never thought twice about speaking her mind, and definitely took up any challenge thrown at her, impossible or not. But this...this is merely a shadow of that girl. Without warning, he crushes her shaking form to him, hugging her tightly.

"You stupid, stupid girl. Damn you! You scared the Agni out of me! Damn you, Korra!" He scolds softly, his voice quivering when he says her name. Korra is too numb to respond to his embrace. All she can think about is that sweet release that calls to her. She still wants it.

"Go away." She pushes herself off from a very surprised firebender. "It's my fault. Amon is right. I've failed." Mako's eyebrows furrow as he shakes his head, almost in confusion.

"Korra...Amon's dead. You know that."

"But Meelo...and...Bolin..." Her voice is so soft, Mako barely catches the sentence. But he does. And it surprises him even more when he understands why she wants to end her life. She blames herself for his brother's and the small airbending child's deaths. Sure it was painful in the begining and it still hurt even now, but Mako and the others have put it past them. Why hasn't Korra?

"Korra, that happened two years ago. It-"

"But it still haunts me!" she screams. The rain mixes with her tears. "It still haunts me to know that I couldn't save them. That I couldn't stop Amon before it was too late. Mako, they're dead because of me! I'm supposed to protect people. It's my duty as the Avatar. What kind of-"

Her words are cut short by his lips on hers. Despite what most might think, she didn't stay still from shock. Instead, she immediately tangles her fingers into his hair and brings his lips closer to hers. She pours out everything into that simple kiss. Her anger, guilt, fear...her love. Because even after all that's happened, even after his brother's death, Mako still cares about her. He still searches for her, still believes in her. Even when she thinks it's a lost cause.

He pulls away slowly and rests his forehead on hers. He's drenched from head to toe, his hair plastered onto his face from the rain.

"I'm sorry," Korra whimpers. The sound catches her by surprise. Since when did she ever do that? Mako removes his scarf and places it around her neck. He doesn't say it, but she knows he forgives her. He takes her by the hand and leads her inside the Temple. The halls are dark and empty, but strangely, welcoming. Like the feeling you get once you come home after spending years on end traveling elsewhere. She and the others-Asami, Jinora, Tenzin, Ikki, Pema, and Mako-no longer live here. They all moved after the revolution ended. They all wanted a new beginning, a fresh start, away from the traumas of war. But she feels at home back at the Temple. She missed this place.

Mako leads her to her old room. Everything is still exactly the way she left it. Made bed, small drawer, even a few clothes resided in the closet opposite her bed.

"Change into something dry. I'll be doing the same in my room in case you need me, okay?" Korra only nods as he shuts the door behind him. A few minutes have passed and all she has done is sit on the floor and remove his scarf from her neck. She hadn't even bothered to bend herself dry. She hears a knock on the door. At the lack of response, it slides open to reveal a dry Mako wearing a tank top and black sweats. He frowns in frustration at the sight of Korra's still drenched body.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you stay like that."

"So?" She hears him sigh.

"Korra, please. For me? I don't want you coughing and sneezing all through the night."

She still didn't move. It's then that Mako realizes...she is still traumatized. She's just too prideful to admit it. It was bad enough that she had been thinking about his brother's and Tezin's son's deaths, but to top it off with attempting suicide isn't exactly a pleasant experience. He walks over to her and gently takes her hand.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe now. I promise." She looks up at him before closing her eyes and taking a deep shuddering breath. It amazes Mako how she can still be so strong in a situation such as the one they find themselves in.

"C'mon," he whispers, pulling her up to her feet. He goes over to her closet and pulls out what he assumes are her pajamas, a short sleeved blue T-shirt and blue cotton shorts. She reaches out to touch the fabric but nothing more. He places a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm here."

"I know."

As if by some silent agreement, Mako sets himself on removing her soaking wet shirt. Not once did his eyes leave hers as he tosses the wet cloth away, leaving her in her chest wrappings. He takes the blue T-shirt as she raises her arms to make it easier for him when he places the shirt on her. Again, Mako's eyes never leave Korra's gaze as he pulls down her baggy Southern tribe trousers. He sees her bite her lip when his fingers brush the sides of her bare legs, though. Korra steps into her blue shorts and Mako pulls them up. At that moment, his chest swells with emotion. He cherished Korra. He wasn't going to deny it to himself. He would gladly lay his life down for her. He needed Korra to feel complete. He needed Korra to be happy. If she had taken her life away, he had no idea what he would've done.

He remains crouching in front of her after her shorts are securely snug around her hips. Without thinking, Mako places a tender kiss on the inside of her right thigh, relishing in the fact that she is here, with him, alive. He hears her breath hitch. He straightens up and cradles her face in his hands. Korra tenses. She isn't used to this kind of affection, not from Mako. Even if he had broken it off with Asami after the war, saying that he needed time to readjust on his own, she didn't expect him to be so...loving. Besides, she didn't want him to see her like this. All broken and weak. She hates both feelings, much less exposing them to others, to him.

"Korra..." She feels his warm breath on her lips. She looks up to see Mako leaning in. She's caught between moving away or giving in. It doesn't matter. He closes the distance just the same. Korra feels a small fire start to kindle inside her. It warms her, calms her. But the fear is still there. The terror still lurks in the shadows. She needs to forget them. She needs Mako.

Not caring what she's going to get herself into, Korra tangles one hand into his hair while the other gropes hungrily for his back, anything to bring his lips closer. But it's not enough. She could still hear Bolin's screams.

She hooks one leg over his hip to which Mako holds onto as she wraps the other around. He back pedals until the back of his knees hits her bed and they tumble down onto the soft covers. Korra's now feverish, cradling his head in her hands as she kisses him roughly. She places her hands on either side of his head trying to support herself as he leaves love bites on her neck. She gasps when he kisses that certain spot. Her distress is almost forgotten, but there's still a piece of it nagging at the back of her mind, next to the part of her mind that tells her what she's doing is wrong. That this shouldn't be happening. That it wouldn't solve anything.

She decides to ignore it as she grinds her hips into his, biting her lip at the wonderful friction. Mako's eyes widen at the act. Her head is buried in the crook of his neck and he hears her heavy pants, the poorly held back moan that escapes her lips when he unknowingly responds to her movements. But unlike Korra, he knew when things crossed the line and he knew that if they continued, Korra would wake up regretting what she had done. And that is the last thing that Mako wants her to feel.

He grips her hips, forcing her to hault her actions. He hears her groan in disappointment.

"Mako..."

"Korra, you know we can't." He knows that this is just a way for her to run from things. And as much as he would love to see her have her way with him, as much as he wanted to make love to her and show her just how much she means to him, he knows that she isn't ready. Her sigh of defeat tells him so. He gently pulls her down next to him and tugs the covers over them.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. The tone of her voice breaks his heart. Mako wraps his arms tightly around her, securing her in his embrace. For once, Korra welcomes it, and buries herself deeper into his chest, breathing in his scent. Mako rests his head atop hers and rubs her back absentmindedly.

"You'll be alright. No one's gonna hurt you. You're safe now. I promise," he whispers. Korra grips the fabric of his shirt between her clenched hands. For some reason, she feels...at peace. The tension in her muscles leaves her and the horrible memories fade away to nothing. She drifts into a peaceful sleep to Mako's musky scent of burning wood, the comforting heat that radiates from him, and the sound of pouring rain.

The light of a single star shines through the window.


End file.
